Clotho
(brother) * (sister) * (sister) * (sisters) * (sister) *Morpheus (nephew) *Erinys (niece) † *Lahkesis (sister) † *Atropos (sister) † |status = Deceased |location = Loom Chamber |voice actor = |appears in = God of War II }} Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Clotho was the youngest of the three Sisters of Fate and the spinner of the Threads of Fate often referred to as the Threads of Life. She is often depicted as a young maiden. In Roman Mythology, Her name is Nona. Biography God of War II In God of War, she is depicted as a monstrously bloated humanoid silkworm-like creature with multiple arms and breasts. She is immobile (unlike her sisters), and resides deep within the Loom Chamber. After battling Lahkesis and Atropos, Kratos finds Clotho, who warns him not to tamper with the threads of life. Kratos defies Clotho in order to complete his goal, taking her body out in various stages while she attempted to hold him off with her many arms. Ultimately, she met her demise when Kratos impaled her skull with a large, swinging, blade-like pendulum (which is found at the bottom of Clotho's apparatus). Personality Due to being the "creator of life", Clotho is proud of her status as a sister of fate and is always trying to keep everything in order, unlike her sisters who are always playing with the fate of mortals and gods alike. Appearance Clotho is the largest of the Sisters of Fate. She has disgusting scaly blue flabby skin, and long white hair, she has multiple flabby arms, and multiple breasts. She also wears a crown with blue silver on it. Powers and Abilities As one of the Sisters of Fate, Clotho possessed a certain amount of powerful abilities. * Superhuman Durability: ''' As a god, she was able to stand on her own against Kratos and deal with massive damage. * '''Superhuman Stamina: As a god, she required no sleep or even rest. * Superhuman Strength: As a god, she was powerful enough to hurt Kratos and do massive damage. * I'mmortality:' As a god, she was immortal, meaning that she was immune to disease and couldn't age. * Destiny Manipulation: '''Like her sister Atropos, she was also able to make and alter destiny. * '''Time Manipulation: '''Clotho can change the past and future, all life is born through the threads she makes. * '''Multiple Arms: Clotho also has multiple arms that she uses in combat. * Enhanced Endurance: Even when she gets injured, she is able to recover very quickly. * Inhuman Durability: As a god, she was able to withstand immense powerful attacks. * Summoning: '''Clotho was able to summon her minions, such as cyclops, minotaurs, sirens and gorgons to fight at her side and prevent Kratos from reaching her and the threads of loom. * '''Magical Perceptions: Clotho was able to sense Kratos, when he was coming near her and warned him. Trivia * She is by far the largest of the Sisters of Fate, as well as the youngest. Ironically, Clotho is quite ugly compared to most depictions of her in mythology. * Despite being – presumably – capable to control time, Clotho only attacks Kratos by hitting him with her arms; she isn't even able to create balls of energy, like her sisters. Also, ironically, Kratos can use time control against her, since he can activate the Amulet of the Fates to slow down time, thereby slowing Clotho's movements. * For some reason, Clotho never uses any time-related abilities, unlike her sisters. All she ever uses is her multiple arms in combat. * Since Clotho is the Greek Goddess of the Past, and she creates the Treads of Fate, it'd make sense that her design is based on a silkworm. Gallery Clotho.jpg|Clotho Clotho 10.png Clotho 11.png Clotho 111.png Clotho 12.png Clotho 13.png Clotho 2.png Clotho 3.png Clotho 4.png Clotho 5.png|Kratos fighting Clotho Clotho 6.png|Katos fighting Clotho Clotho 7.png Clotho 8.png Clotho 9.png ThreadsofTime.jpg GodofWarIItemplohados4loto.jpg 185_stream.jpg Clotho 2.jpg|Clotho info Video Related Pages *Sisters of Fate *Lahkesis *Atropos de:Klotho Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:God of War II Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Protogenoi Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Underworld Category:Greek Goddesses